Kindermädchen
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "¿Y tu fuiste tan tacaño como para no comprarle ropa de hombre? Kesesese " Se reía burlón el albino. "Pero eso no importa, me la llevo" Tomaba a Italia de la muñeca contra su voluntad y se dirigían a su casa. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. ;K

* * *

><p>"<em>Italien<em>, ¿eres tú?" Murmuro el austriaco sorprendido.

"¡Sí! Y mi voz cambio" Saltaba de un lado a otro de alegría.

"Señor _Ausztria_, ¿no sabia que _Olaszország_ era hombre?" Murmuro Hungría, tratando de no reír ante el alegre italiano.

"¡_N-Nein_! ¡Alguien debió haberme avisado!"

"_Ve~_ Quiero pasta" Salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina.

Mientras que Austria aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas hacia lo que estaba pasando, se distrajo al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"_Italien_, no dejes que nadie te vea…" Se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que Italia se dirigía a abrirla.

"_Ve~_ ¿Quién es?"

"_Kesesese~_ ¡Ese tipo de preguntas no se le hacen al asombroso _Preußen_!" Reía y entraba a la casa de Austria sin invitación.

"¿Qué haces en mi casa?" Gruñía Austria molesto.

"Tu casa necesitaba de mi asombrosa presencia y quería pedirle un favor a la marimacha"

"¡Ya te dije que no me llames de esa manera!" Corría hacia la cocina a buscar su sartén.

"¿Y tu no deberías estar en tu guerra Franco-prusiana?" Se quejaba Austria.

"_Ja_, pero necesito que alguien cuide de _West_" Anuncio el albino.

"Yo no lo hare, tengo cosas que hacer" Dijo Hungría, quien regresaba de la cocina con su sartén.

"¡Eso no es muy asombroso de tu parte!" Regañaba el albino.

"Ve~ ¡Aun quiero pasta!" Exclamaba el italiano quien se había puesto a jugar con el vestido que Hungría le había dado.

"_Kesesese~_ Entonces me la llevo a ella"

"No es un ella, es un el" Corregía Austria.

"¿Y tu fuiste tan tacaño como para no comprarle ropa de hombre? _Kesesese~_" Se reía burlón el albino. "Pero eso no importa, me la llevo" Tomaba a Italia de la muñeca contra su voluntad y se dirigían a su casa.

"_Ve~_ ¿Iremos a comer pasta?"

"_Ja_" Mintió Prusia con naturalidad y continuaron caminando.

Llegaron a la casa de Prusia y abrió la puerta para que pasara Italia primero.

"Primero, cámbiate de ropa, no le quiero dar a_ West_ un mal ejemplo"

"_Ve~_ Pero es toda la ropa que…"

"Busca en el armario del pasillo" Se dirigía a la cocina para tomar su ultima cerveza en casa.

El castaño se dirigió hacia el armario y tomo lo primero que encontró, pantalones color verde militar, una camisa negra y una chamarra del mismo tono de verde.

"_Ve~_" Se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes para cambiarse.

Le daba un último trago a la cerveza y aplastaba la lata para luego dejarla en la basura, escucho como unos pasos se escuchaban más fuertes.

"¡_Bruder_! Creí que ya te habías ido" Corrió su hermano menor a abrazarlo.

"_West_, no seria asombroso de mi parte no despedirme" Alzo al rubio en sus brazos. "Te conseguí una niñera… _Kesesese~_" Reía al último con tono burlón.

"No la necesito, soy mas responsable que tu"

"Pero yo soy mayor y asombroso"

Italia salió del cuarto y se dirigió a buscar a Prusia por toda la casa. "_Ve~_ ¿_Prussia_?" Llamaba una y otra vez.

"¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Compraste una oveja?" Fruncía el ceño el rubio y escondía su cara en el pecho del albino.

"_Kesesese~ Nein_, ¡_Italien_!" Llamo el mayor.

"_Ve~_ ¡_Ciao_!" Saludaba Italia al menor. "Tu debes de ser _West_"

"¡_B-Bruder_, ya te dije que no les digas a los demás que ese es mi nombre!" Regañaba el menor.

"_Kesesese~_"

"_Mein name ist Bundesrepublik Deutschland_" Miraba de reojo al italiano.

"_Ve~_ ¡_Ciao Germania_!"

"…Entonces es hora de irme" Le entregaba a Alemania en brazos y se despedía del menor. "Cuida de _Italien_. _Kesesese~_" Posaba una mano en la cabeza del rubio y despeinaba sus cabellos.

"¿Me escribirás cartas?"

"_Ja_, ¡cartas asombrosas! Y cuida de Gilbird" Se daba media vuelta y salía por la puerta.

"_Ve~_" Miraba a Alemania por primera vez a la cara.

Ese cabello rubio… Igual que el de Sacro Imperio Romano… Al igual que sus ojos, sus ojos azules como el cielo despejado… ¿Podría ser el?

"Bájame" Ordeno el rubio.

"_Ve~_ Esta bien" Era sacado de sus pensamientos y bajaba al alemán con cuidado. "¿Tienes hambre? ¡Podría preparar pasta!"

"Pasta… ¿Qué es eso?" Murmuro Alemania con curiosidad.

"¡Es la comida mas deliciosa de mi casa! ¿Qué es lo que acostumbras comer, _Germania_?" Se inclino para quedar a la altura del rubio.

"…Cualquier cosa que sea de mi casa" Se encogió entre hombros el menor.

"¡Entonces hoy probaras pasta!" Anunciaba Italia emocionado y se dirigía a la cocina para buscar los ingredientes.

Alemania se sentó en la silla de la mesa de la cocina para hacerle compañía a Italia, mientras lo observaba buscar cosas por la alacena aunque sin respuesta.

"_Ve~_ No hay pasta" Se dio por vencido finalmente el castaño.

"_Nein_…" Contesto el rubio aburrido. "¿Podemos comer otra cosa? Tengo hambre"

"Iré a mi casa por los ingredientes" Se le ocurría una mejor idea. "_Ve~_ ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

El ojiazul fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos. "Serias una mala niñera si me dejaras solo" Regaño el alemán.

Tomo al menor en brazos y se dirigía a su casa. "_Ve~_"

"¡B-Bájame! ¡Nadie puede cargarme!" Golpeaba al italiano y su cara se tornaba de color rojo por la vergüenza.

"_Silenzio_, no queremos que _Swiss_ nos vea" Revisaba de un lado a otro en busca del rubio y corrió hacia su casa.

Abrió la puerta y sentó a Alemania en la mesa y comenzó a buscar por toda la alacena de la cocina.

"_Ve~_ Te encantara la pasta y ¿has probado el gelato? ¡Después podríamos dar un paseo en góndola!" Decía animado Italia hasta que encontró un frasco con el primer tipo de pasta que encontró.

Miro de reojo a Alemania al no escuchar respuesta, no sabia si alarmarse o no, pues este estaba muy quieto a excepción que hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no temblar y comenzaba a sudar a gota gorda.

"_Ve~ Germania_, ¿te sientes enfermo?" Posó una mano en su frente y el menor la alejo de un manotazo.

"¡Nunca había salido de mi casa y se te ocurre traerme a la tuya!" regañaba el rubio. "¡Quiero a_ mein bruder_!"

"Estoy seguro que _Prussia_ regresara pronto, así que deja de llorar, ¿si?" Se inclino a su altura y le sonrió a Alemania.

"¿Quién dice que estoy llorando?"

El mayor posó su pulgar en la mejilla del rubio para limpiarle una lágrima delatadora. "_Ve~_ así esta mejor" Le sonreía para darle ánimos.

"…"

"Regresemos" Tomaba al menor en sus brazos de nuevo y volvían a la casa de Alemania.

Con el mismo cuidado para que Suiza no los encontrara, pues nunca le ha gustado que la gente invada su casa.

Italia dejo a Alemania en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina.

"_Ve~_ Te avisare cuando la comida este lista"

"_J-Ja… Danke_" Corrió hacia su habitación.

"Creo que es muy tímido._ Hera hera~_" comenzaba a preparar la comida, mientras tarareaba una canción.

El menor cerró la perta de su habitación y se dirigió hacia su escritorio a ver a Gilbird, comprobó la temperatura del huevo y se sentó en la silla a observarlo.

***Minutos después***

Italia llamó a Alemania pues la comida ya estaba lista, el pequeño rubio se sentó en la silla y contemplo la comida con algo de miedo.

"¿Q-Que es esto?" Murmuro el alemán, mientras enroscaba la pasta con su tenedor, admirando la comida.

"_Ve~ Spaghetti_, pruébalo esta delicioso"

Alemania suspiro derrotado y dio su primer bocado, mastico lentamente y se aseguró de saborear los condimentos antes de tragarlo. "Está bien, supongo… No está mal" Dijo al último.

"Me alegro" Sonrió Italia sinceramente y continuo comiendo.

Ambos, Italia y Alemania continuaron comiendo hasta que terminaron, Italia se encargó de lavar los platos y se dirigió a la sala de estar, en donde se suponía que estaba Alemania.

"¿Extrañas a_ Prussia_?" Se sentó el castaño a lado de él.

"_J-Ja_" Murmuro algo avergonzado, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad frente a nadie, es una de las cosas que le enseñó Prusia.

"_Ve~_ Pero tu_ fratello_ volverá pronto, escuche que él es muy fuerte y asombroso, ¿no?" Le sonrió al menor para darle ánimos.

Alemania suspiro y se levantó de su asiento. "_Ja_, _danke Italien_. _Guten Nacht_" Se fue algo desanimado a su habitación.

"_Bouna notte_, _Germania_"

***A la mañana siguiente***

Alemania se despertó con un gran peso sobre su cintura, abrió los ojos lentamente y suspiro, se giró para ver que era y grito al ver al italiano en su cama.

* * *

><p>Este OneShot es una secuela de <strong>Brüderlichkeit. <strong>


End file.
